Portgas D. Ace
Portgas D. Ace is Luffy's Adopted Brother. He is one of the many characters who accompany Luffy on his journey. Fanon Ideas So Far * Bazz-B VS Portgas D. Ace History Ace is the son of the late Pirate King Gol D. Roger and his lover, Portgas D. Rouge. Named Gol D. Ace, he was carried for a full twenty months by his mother to protect him from the clutches of the World Government, who were seeking to destroy every last trace of Roger's bloodline. About a year and three months after the execution, he was born in Baterilla, in the South Blue, with Rouge only living long enough to give him his name. The Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp, doing a favor for his old time rival Roger, adopted him as his son, and he moved to Foosha village, which is in the East Blue. The first time he met Luffy, he was quite hostile to him, with Luffy returning the hostility right back at him. However, Luffy didn't mantain such a grudge for long, and said he wanted to be friends with him. A short time after, in Grey Terminal, they meet another young boy: Sabo. While the two planned to kill Luffy at first to keep a secret, eventually, the three formed a brotherly bond between one another. Ace would then go on to form the Spade Pirates, of which he had a strong loyalty towards. However, he would soon find himself as the second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. Death Battle Info Background * Name: Portgas D. Ace * Epithet: Fire-Fist * Age: 20 (If he was still alive, would be 22 after the time skip) * Height: 185cm (6'1") * Weight: Unknown * Occupation: (Former) Captain of the Spade Pirates, 2nd Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates Physical Abilities * Superior to that of Luffy's, even after he eats the Gomu Gomu no Mi. * Even at an early age, he was able to beat up thugs who spoke ill of his father. * When he first met Luffy, he killed a huge animal with his staff, and on that same day, he also broke a giant tree. * His strength is such that he can take Blackbeard's punches, even with his fruit abilities disabled. * One of the few who could survive a 'baptizing" in boiling water in Impel Down, without even flinching. * Possesses immense stamina from fighting Blackbeard, who easily has incredible durability and endurance, and was able to keep up a fight with Jinbe for 5 days. Knife * Ace seems to possess a knife. Devil Fruit - Mera Mera no Mi (Flame Flame fruit) * As a Logia Fruit, it bestows Intangibility. * Allows Ace to manipulate, create, and become Fire. * Fire can burn foes if it is close enough. * This Fire is hot enough to melt, and match with Aokiji's Ice, which usually is as tough as Steel. * Allows Ace to create and use Fire based attacks. * Allows him to create solid projectiles, like bullets, from just fire. * Can reconstruct his body from Fire. * Can use flames as a speed boost, such as in his boat. * This fruit possesses impressive destructive capability, as Sabo, who only recently ate the fruit, was able to destroy the Colosseum in Dressrosa in just one hit . Notable Techniques with the Mera Mera no Mi * Hiken- This is the source of Ace's nickname. He turns his fist into fire, and launches it as a column of flames at the target. This is able to blast apart ships with ease. * Higan- Ace points the index and middle fingers of both of his hands at the target like guns, and shoots fire bullets from them. * Shinka: Shiranui- Ace launches two long lances made of fire at his opponent. This has the added bonus of burning them. * Jujika- Ace places his index fingers together in a cross shape, and then launches a cross shaped column of fire right at his opponent. * Kagero- From the palm of his hand, Ace shoots a stream of fire. * Enkai- Ace creates a large amount of flames around his body to prepare for an attack ** Hibashira- Ace shoots these flames upward to destroy the target above him. * Enjomo- Ace creates a circle of fire around a predetermined area, which prevents anyone from leaving or entering it. * Kyokaen- Ace releases a large amount of flames, and forms a firewall with it as a defense. However this can also be used as offense, such as against Aokiji's Ice Block: Pheasant Beak. * Daienkai: Entei- This is Ace's most powerful technique. Ace creates a ginormous fireball resembling the Sun and hurls it at an opponent to try and obliterate them in one fell swoop. This explosion is large enough to cover atleast half of a large island. Haki * While Ace does possess the Color of the Conquering King, he doesn't possess the two more basic forms of Haki: Busoshoku, and Kenbunshoku. He also lacks control over it, and never seemed to be well proficient with his Haki. * Works independently of the devil fruit, and Haki can be used in tandem with Devil Fruits. Haoshoku (Conqueror's) Haki * Grants the user the ability to dominate the wills of others, which usually manifests as knocking out weak willed opponents with their sheer willpower, rendering them unconscious. * Inexperienced users are restricted to overpowering just one individual, or blindly knocking out weak willed people around them * More experienced users can pick out weak willed individuals to knock them out. * Stronger willed people, Conqueror's haki or not, can resist or ignore this ability. * Ability to knock out someone depends on difference in strength between the Haki user and the target, the greater the gap, the easier it is to knock him out. * This Haki cannot be gained through training, and only one in several million people possess this ability. Feats * Defeated Luffy in every single fight they were in, both before Luffy got his fruit, and after. * Is Faster than Gear Two Luffy, who is atleast Mach 441. G2 Luffy can outrun Lightning, thanks to being superior to Kalifa, who can react to lightning. * Kept up with Aokiji for some time, who could freeze two oncoming megatsunamis from far away casually, and froze up Jozu, who only managed to get a hit in because he was caught offguard. His flames could also match up with his Ice. * Smarter than Luffy, and has good leadership capability as second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. He is also a good tracker, as shown when he managed to find Blackbeard, and fight him. * Stabs Blackbeard with a Flame Spear * Tanks a Punch from Blackbeard without his fruit powers (Blackbeard's fruit can nullify DF Abilities) * Was able to keep up with Blackbeard, who could easily catch Gear Two with his Kurozu * A Younger Ace was able to fight Jinbe for Five Days. His fighting style is heavily water based, and water is the main weakness of every Devil fruit. Jinbe is also able to catch up with Gear Two Luffy with ease. * His Logia Reflex is fast enough to casually react to Van Augur's bullets, which can travel at Mach 139.12 Weaknesses * Cannot swim, vulnerable to Seastone, and will be immobilized if more than half of his body, or half, is covered in water. However, he was able to fight Jinbe for 5 days, and Jinbe's fighting style revolves around Water, so he should be accustomed to his fruit's weakness. * Magma is superior to Fire, so it can simply suffocate the flames. * Narcoleptic, frequently falls asleep while eating, though is sharp minded in battle. * Not that bright outside of battle, but is still more intelligent than the simpleminded Luffy, when not fighting. Trivia Category:Male Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:One Piece Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Fire Users Category:Elementals Category:Pirates